Harry Potter and messenger's eyes
by santrap
Summary: what happen if Bellatrix l, decide to betray The dark lord and raise Harry as her son.good Dumbledore and pinch of Indian gods coming in to play to make Harry's life miserable. super strong Voldemort.this is my first time writing a fiction,please review
1. Chapter 1

Bold text is taken directly from Harry potter and Philosopher stone. I don't own Harry Potter. He is creation of greatest writer J K Rowling. I also want to thank my sweet and hard working beta reader SongQuake to make this work readable.

_**CHOSEN ONE**_

"Bella, where are you going?" A lanky framed man asked as he ran behind a woman. He was wearing a long black robe, face hidden behind mask.

The woman flourished her robes leaving a trail behind. A Dark Mark could be seen hovering over the Potters' house. All the other weak runts must have fled by now.

"Bella stop." In haste to stop her, he pulled on her sleeve.

"How dare you touch my hem? _Crucio_!"

The man writhed in agony. "Now your position, Barty Whelp.

Pleasure coursed through her body diminishing some grief.

Barty Crouch patiently got back on his legs. His mask was askew his face –showing the visage of youth.

Barty followed her, albeit maintaining some distance.

Bella twirled her wand around and cast a Disillusionment charm. The village is visible, twinkling in fairy light. The Muggles were smarming like angry bees, hence making it difficult to walk in disillusions' state.

She is one of the few to whom the Dark Lord confessed his plans.

"Whoa, look at the fireworks!"

"Who did it?"

All convened to watch a fluorescent skull with a protruding snake for its tongue, floating in the sky.

"What happened? Where is the Dark Lord?"

Bella was musing the same thought. In sheer happiness, the Dark Lord would have crushed all these vermin.

"I know that rat Wormtail betrayed us. He led the Dark Lord into a trap."

"Silence." Barty Crouch stopped speaking. "The Dark Lord is the strongest wizard alive. He cannot fall to any puny trap."

The broken down Potter house came into their view. The Dark Mark had broken the Fidelius charm, but the house's Muggle-repelling charms were still working.

A giant man was talking raptly with her cousin Sirus. Hugging the half giant, Sirus disappeared. The giant man sat on equally giant bike and kicked the engine into life.

The incident that would change history happened in a moment. Bella's eyes spotted Harry, so small that he was comfortably nested into the half-giant's palm. Something strange clutched her heart, a raw feeling. More pure than she did when casting the Cruciatus curse. 'SAVE HIM, PROTECT HIM', she heard.

For the first time, Bella could feel the wrongness of her path. Since the sacrifice of her son, love of her husband was lost, replaced by loneliness, hatred, fear. She could redeem herself; lead a life in a new light, with the Dark Lord gone.

"That brat is alive. How is this possible?" Crouch moaned. "If I take him, I will be the Dark Lord's most trusted."

"_Avada_ !" Crouch was about to perform killing curse on Harry.

'_Stupefy'_

'_Obliviate'_.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots.**

**Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore is busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to**

**Realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times, he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left Overall Street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment, he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it...**

**Oh, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I**

**know...," he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how,**

**But they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and**

**uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've**

**written them a letter."**

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarming' around. He fell asleep as we was flying' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead, they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets. **

Suddenly Dumbledore straightened. "Subtlety is not your style, Bella."

""Dumbledore, you can see through Disillusionment?"

"Bellatrix!" McGonagall screamed pointing her wand.

"You." Hagrid growled pulling Harry deeper.

"Only someone like you would step foot on a Muggle dunghill like this," Bellatrix sneered.

"Are you here for some lemon drops?" Dumbledore asked mildly, but his eyes held no twinkle.

"I want Harry…." But before she could complete her sentence, she was immobilized, unable to move.

"Yeh jest. That monster killed James...Lily. You wanta kill harry. I canna let yeh do it," Hagrid howled.

"Calm down Hagrid." Dumbledore mildly chided.

"I can protect him. Love Harry more than that Muggle scums."

"Love him, Bella?" Dumbledore stared intently into the too innocent eyes.

"Merlin's hat Lily! What have you done?" Dumbledore cursed, playing with his beard.

"I can become valuable. I can work to bring the Dark Lord down."

"What happened, Albus? What is she babbling about?" McGonagall asked, her question punctuated by Hagrid's howl.

"Lily choose Bella as Harry's protector."

"How is that possible?" McGonagall asked in surprise.

"Love sometimes makes strange choices."

Bella fell on the ground as the immobilization spell lifted. She sprang back to her legs like a tigress.

"Albus, you are not seriously thinking of handling Harry to her."

"Meet me afterwards. I can explain."

"Night cap, Albus," McGonagall replied curtly before turning back into a cat. The cat stared fiercely at Bella before walking away.

"Hagrid, could you just drop Harry at Lestrange Manor? Wait for me. I will shortly be there after some talk with young Bella."

"Okay, Professor Dumbledore, sir." He roared off.

Bella too disappeared.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner, he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it, returning all the stolen light. He cast his eyes over Private drive one last time. Then, he too disappeared, thinking of what the future had in store for him.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter took little time. Betareader problem. I thanks my new new BR Demi for his hard work. Thank for ur patience. I also need a new Beta Reader. Mail me if interested **_

_**OLD RELATIVES**_

Ten years have passed since Bellatrix L. first raising Harry Potter but he did not know that he is special, worshipped as The Chosen One, the-boy-who-lived. The storybook which he read sang patriotically about James courage; Lily's' sacrifice and young Harry. How he fantasized about being Harry. Hero, disappeared a day after a day after the Dark Lord's demise, adding to his mystery. Everyone will stare at him. He will be famous and loved by many. The hero destined to return if The Dark Lord rises again.

But, he is not as special, just a very excited wizard waiting impatiently for his letter. He will become a great someone like Dumbledore, James or his mother. But, for now he is sitting on a cushy chair reading 'Dark Force: A guide to spell protection'. His crub is lying beside his legs chewing some old footwear.

There was a popping noise and Bethy, their house elf, appeared. "Master Harry, Hagrid comes."

"Thanks Bethy." She gave a Doty smile before popping.

The house elf is like a mentor, an elder sibling to him. He was 'nanied' by the old elf in his mother's absence. Taught him to cook albeit the muggle way. Some time he screamed at night when he had a nightmare, a green flash of light and a cold laughter. Sometimes he screamed at night when he had a nightmare, a green flash of light and cold laughter. But, his mother, being a hit witch, would disappear for days, weeks (no more than 2).

She explained her job when he threw a tantrum. He loved his mother very much. His mother too loved him. When she returned, they would play games, together visit muggle places, sleep together.

"Hagrid," Harry screamed, flinging to hug his friend.

"How are you, sweet tum?" Hagrid gave him a customary bone-crushing hug.

"It tickles," Harry, laughs as he plays with the beard.

"We best go ter Diagon Alley."

"No, I want to go to zoo."

"No, er." Harry stared at him with his puppy eyes. Hagrid had no defense against them...

It took Harry many minutes to woo Hagrid.

At last, "if I –er – take ye ter zoo, Er not mention yeh mum."

"Of course not."

Even though harry lived in London, he never had lot of chance to explorer the muggle or wizard world. There were rule that he had to follow.

He spent most of his time cooped into his room, reading. He was strange, even for wizard standard.

When he was 2 years, he showed early signs of magic. His hairs grew 7 feet long because he did not like the new haircut. At the age of five, Draco annoyed him a lot so he plastered Draco on roof. Draco screamed for 2 hours for help. From that time, Draco never saw eye to eye. When he was 9 years playing hide and seek with Hagrid, Bella, Bethy he wanted to be unseen, touched, found. He made himself. No one can find him, drawback he could not touch anything, for 12hours he waited hungrily, as his effort to pick food failing miserably.

That time, he met for the first time, Dumbledore. In his long silver beard and half moon, specs looked more like an ancient Hero. Everything the bell like voice, twinkle attracted harry. He spots harry right away and with wave of his hand restored him back to his original shape.

Later that night for the first time, he talked face to face with great Dumbledore, conqueror of Grindelwald.

"How are you Harry?"

"Did you really defeat Grindelwald? Is it true that Dark lord fear only you? How can you do magic without your wand? Will you teach Me.?

Dumbledore looked the star struck boy with amused expression."I really defeated Grindelwald. As for Voldemort," Harry gasped sharply, "he has power no decent wizard can have. Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself."

Harry just kept on starring. How many wizards get a chance to have a dinner with Dumbledore? He guessed that Draco is going to burn crisp red in jealousy.

"And I would teach you few trick if you accept some condition,"

"Really!" A special training season with Dumbledore and he is not even of age.

"You will write a letter to me every week telling how your week passes."

Harry accepted without any ado.

Dumbledore taught him how to pull and push magic to break simple wards, move things without touching them. Conjure flames, enhance his senses temporarily and control the length of his hairs. Detect foreign magic. Detect good magic from bad.

As time passed, he came closer to Dumbledore. He considered Dumbledore as his role model, mentor and grandfatherly figure he wanted. Soon Dumbledore would visit every 2 or 3 weeks. Sometimes he would bring muggle sweets, books. At first, the books were innocent fairytales (even muggle one). Being a ferocious reader, he would read the books hungrily. Soon Dumbledore started lending him, tomes of sagas, history books, books of more Arcane theories about.

While he was reading this many books, he had a mild suspicion that is guided somewhere. Sometime, Dumbledore would present a controversial book and would ask a report over it. He is reading one such book, 'Goblin war: Wizard Mistake?'

His mother imposed rules, he has never to enter Diagon alley, this rule even harry have not broken once. Once he tried to enter D. A. that was the only time, he ever got a spanking

Never go anywhere without an escort. Then too, he would sneak off to muggle London. The cars, amusement park, and phones everything excited him.

Never visit another household except the Malfoys. There he rescued a crub name Jason for horrid Draco. (He never liked Draco).

They flooed to D.A. from there they took a bus to Reptile house. Hagrid kept on complaining about slow buses and small awkward seats.

"These ruddy Muggle, can't they build larger doors." Hagrid grunted as he once again stuck into doorframe. It took 5 min to unlock him: with Harry, pulling and driver pushing.

Hagrid was in foul mood, though he bought Harry a large chocolate stick. The zoo was crowded with muggle wearing strange assortment.

"Ye animals are so tame," Hagrid comment seeing a lion parade majestically.

Harry enjoyed himself thoroughly, teasing monkey, feeding squirrels, listening to muggle rant or enjoying expression of muggle as they pointed or gasped at Hagrid.

They eat in nearby restaurant. At a corner, Harry saw largest muggle ever. He was very wide and with bushy mustache, while, a small boy (who was throwing tantrum over them) resembling a giant whale. His mother rather bony with long neck was trying to calm him.

"Popkin have another kipper."

"Hagrid, I want to see the reptile house."

"Hump," Hagrid replies, as he is preoccupied to unprize the chair.

"Harry ye see the snakes. Me, not feeling well." Hagrid moans. Really, he was turning green.

"Excuse me, me need to go."

The reptile house was damp and cold. Encased behind glass case reptiles and lizards slithered. Harry spots the muggle (who was throwing the tantrum) rapping the glass case of largest snake. A boa constrictor, caption reads.

Fat muggle moves away from the snake. Harry walked toward the snake. Snake open his eyes. Raise the head until it come face to face and winks. Harry winks back.

"I get it all the time."

"I know. Don't you feel coped outta here?"

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on, this specimen bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil."

"Out of the way, you," muggle said, punching Harry in the ribs. Angrily harry stared at the glass. For one min, the muggle was happily staring, next he screamed in horror.

The snake slithered out, not before giving a friendly sip to the muggle.

"Thanks brazil here I come."

All the muggle started to shriek and jump out of the way. This is not good. He has performed magic within so many Muggles. He turns to leave.

Blocking his exit is Hagrid (for some reason looking uncomfortable) and, His mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**POLY JUICE POTION**

His misadventure in snake house earned him the longest punishment. He is confine to his room for whole month. Not even allowed to visit the Malfoys Manor for Draco's' birthday.

Hagrid never showed up. However, He is still keeping his beard. Harry has a nagging suspicion that he likes his beard more than his life.

"Master Harry. Post."

"Yippee, I have received the letter."

"Mom, Mooom." Harry hammered the door. "Look I have received Hogwarts letter."

"Congrats." Bella ruffled his hairs.

"Can I go to D.A, please, please?" Harry pleaded with puppy face.

"No, you can't. But we can have a party."

"Bethy."

"Yes Madame."

"Let have a feast in honor of Harry's' selection."

The house elf bows diligently before disappearing.

"Mom, when are we going to do Hogwart shopping?"

"Not we but I."

"Mom, when are you going to let me out? Dam month has past." Harry asked heatedly.

"I am going to ship you directly to Hogwarts express. If you want to get out use your head. But if I catch you." she left the sentence open. The door closes with a bang.

All right, if she want to do it hard way, I will do it in Slytherin way. My potion is almost ready. Why use brawn when brain can work?

It is midnight time. His hand sweaty, specs sliding off the nose. He quietly crouches to the library. Mother room is adjacent to it, so she may hear if he is too noisy. He never knew when the obsession for the potion took him in. rechecking his invisibility clock as he passed his mother room. A gift from Dumbledore (prized because mother does not know about it).

He reached the library door. Pushed it lightly, locked. He removed a long pin and inserted it into the key hole.

Closing his eyes, he starts to concentrate until he feel magic tingling in his arm. The pin starts to pulse with magic. With his might, he pushes the door. With an audible click the door, open. Harry walks in. library id extensive with many books, but he wants only one. Moste Potente Potions. He quickly find book nestle between Moste Darke Curses and Moss and Sickle.

He retraced his steps back. Pull the door close, moment he pulls the pin out, door reseal itself. Once secured in his room, he pulled open the chapter: Poly Juice Potion.

He rechecked the procedure. His potion is bubbling, as the potion must at end stage. Only last ingredient remains.

'Bit of person you want to turn.'

This potion just possessed him. He heard about them when Snape was talking to his mother.

"Bella I have brewed you a batch. Will come handy, have this muggle hairs."

He could not believe his eyes. His mother had polymorph into some different women in front of him. He was wearing his clock hence nobody saw him. He nicked some of the potion when no one is looking. He added some hairs and drank. The ecstasy of changing, freedom to move it gave. Mother devices would not track him. He decided to make the potion himself.

Slowly he rigs information. Innocently asking Draco, "do you er know of potion that can change shape?"

"Professor Snape can make it." Now the boring wait. Snape is Draco godfather. Clearly, he will answer his question.

His patient pays off when Draco bragged the name Moste Potente Potions. Entering his mothers' library to Search for the book. Removing notes, Stealing potion ingredients from mother cupboard and making the potion in secret. He even barred Bethy to enter his room. Most difficult was to get hairs. He was able to get them when his aunt came to visit him.

He carefully pulled a small bottle, hair strand carefully corked. He pulled a pint and added the hair. The potion hissed and bubbled turning bright pink.

Harry shakes the glass. The potion should have turn khaki brown, according to the book. It mimics the colour of hair added.

He sniffed the potion, smells exactly like the hair. She must be using some type of dye.

He drinks in one gulp. Taste like over boiled pulse soup. Waiting for some change to occur, One-minute pass, 5 min passed. Let try again.

Drawing a pint, he added the hair. This time the potion turns khaki brown. Second time, works wonder.

This time the taste is gagging. The potion slowly settles into the stomach. Harry shivers uncomfortably and pain start.

As the pain keeps on rising, his body twitches uncontrobly. Horrible melting feeling, like melting of overheated wax. He falls on his hunches knowing down the cauldron. The potion slashes on the ground leaving a wet trail.

Tears start to flow free. Institutionally he knows something is wrong. Crawling on his hunches, he exits the room. He needs to call Dumbledore. He observed in morbid fascination, he is shedding skin like an ugly snake. All his hairs were already cast his muscle untoning unceremoniously.

"Bethy." The house elf appeared.

"Master Harry, what is happening to ye?"

"Madam, master harry is sick."

"The door bang open, Bella- her hairs disheveled- comes out.

"What have you doing?"

Seeing Harry condition, she waves her wand something silvery shoots out of her wand.

Bella hugs harry. The moment Bella cuddled him cool sweetness ran through his body. He knew no more.

His head pained, which is what, broke his oblivion, voices were echoing in his head.

"What did you get?" Frantic (his mother) voice asked.

"He seems to have broken poly-juicing rules.

"Amazing," The Soft, sweet like bell tinkle, definitely Dumbledore's voice said.

"What rule?" Hagrid growled.

"Something an oaf can't understand." Snape remarked snidely.

"Severes," Dumbledore mildly chided.

"He used a potent potion."

"What the hell bloody potent potion means."

"He didn't allow the potion to slimmer." Snape supplied in his cold voice. "Took second dose before half hour is over." Snape finished

"Is he going to be alright?" Bella asked with chocked emotion. Feeling all overwhelmed but feeling scared to show weakness.

"Merlin hat Bella! You are crying." Snape snapped, "I hate that brat."

"Harry is going to be alright." Dumbledore say reassuring Bella. "Severus, why not give Bella a calming draught and hot steaming chocolate. I find them refreshing."

Harry heard the opening and closing of the door.

"Harry dear, you can wake up now."

Smiling mischievously Harry opens his eyes. Seeing very intense gaze with no twinkle, this dampened his smile.

"I am sorry." Harry apologized sincerely. "I shouldn't have some something like this."

A thin smile breaks on his ancient face. "Curiosity is not bad, my boy. You should turn to me or Professor Snape."

"But Snape hate me." Harry implored.

"He doesn't hate you. He is just a difficult person to understand."

Dumbledore correct, starring hard through his half moon specks.

"Is something wrong with me?" Harry asked. The nagging doubt, which is always present, swells to salami.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because other says I am different."

"Different!" Dumbledore asked lightly, "in what ways?"

"I can feel things other can't, magic sometimes whispers to me." Harry whispered fearing Dumbledore will say, 'this is strange' and book him a suite for him in St Mungos.

"Different doesn't mean bad. You are special my boy."Dumbledore kept on peering.

"Is something wrong with me?"

"We won't know till we test."

"Here," thrusting a white long hair into his hands. "Try to change using this To Change." He wants me to change without using poly juice. "Er okay. I will try."

Harry closes his eyes. Suddenly, in his body melting feeling start to run. First at his hand, this spreads to whole body. When the feeling stopped, he opened his eyes. Dumbledore wide smile greeted him.

He peered into the mirror, the face did not looked familiar. His skin more bleached with more of brown hairs. Eyes not pure green but grey made most difference. If he examined closed it looked like exact copy miniature Dumbledore, Only many years younger.

"Amazing," Dumbledore smiled.

"How - what happened."

"What you are showing isn't metamorphosis but shape-shifting."

"Shape shifting." Harry asked again.

"It is an ancient art. I will like instruct in this art when you enter Hogwarts, if you want?"

Extra lesson from Dumbledore, "yes," Harry agreed in excitement.

"Then I will like you reframe you from telling others about your powers."

Harry nodded.

The moment Dumbledore left the room, Harry sighed. The entire burden that was weighting on his shoulder lessened. His power though strange was not bad. This shape shifting is so cool. He is really going to fun at Hogwarts.

He buries his nose and start reading the book Dumbledore gifted him: '**Goblin war, Wizards Mistake**' by Previan Horn bob.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't Owe Harry Potter. I am just avid fan. Couldn't get a Beta reader again that fitted my preference. I will just keep on searching. Till that time please enjoy the chapter and Review it.**

**SECRET**

Harry closes his book. He had the urge to loo. Snape is staying today. Whenever Snape would stay, harry would try his best to remain out of Snape's range. Snape hates him and the feeling is mutual.

As he walk passed his mother's room, high voices assailed him. His mother voice is higher than usual. Curiosity piqued, he moved closer to the door.

He should not spy. He was going to get a winger. But, he cannot resist. He Walk stealthily towards the door and place his hand over it and closed his eyes. Dumbledore taught a trick him two month back. By using the innate flow of his magic, he can enhance any of his one senses; sight, smell, touch or hearing.

Placing his hand over the door, he strains his hearing. It first guttered like an unturned radio. He almost jumped when he heard voices speaking next to him.

"Bella how is the project going on?" a strange voice asks.

"Badly" his mother answered.

"Bella you have to work harder to unravel his plans. He was planning something big."

"How can you be so sure? Albus." A fourth voice speaks, which Harry could not recognize. The voice was somewhat guttural, raspy.

"My sources tell me about a meeting that occurred between Voldemort, Uglug the Red, Count Salvia, Grimshaw, Doland Abbot and Murlo Pulaski."

"This is disturbing.'

"Yes very disturbing." Harry thought. Uglug the Red is a renegade goblin who tried to take over Gringott by force. (He just read it in from the book, 'Goblin war, Wizards Mistake'). Count Salvia is a leader vampire coven.

Grimshaw, Doland Abbot did not ring any bell.

"Murlo!" Snape intoned softly.

"You know him." Bella asked.

"A very vicious person, Was my potion master." Snape replied remembering something unpleasant.

"Tomino I want you to keep a close eye on Count Salvia and Grimshaw."

"Okay." Harry hears a small pop.

"Now, let turn toward more pressing works." There is a silence. "Bella, when are you going to inform him of his heritage?" Dumbledore gently asked.

"What heritage."

"The potter brat is coming to power, far more quickly than anticipated. The Dark Lord is getting stronger."

"Snape, mind your slug slinger." Bella lashed.

"Bella, Voldemort have 13 years to place his plan in motion. Think of the danger he is going to face."

"But… he is just a ten year old kid." Bella protested.

"Merlin socks Bella! You are softening. Your Love for that brat is clouding ."

What happened next, harry is not sure, Snape suddenly stops like a busted radio.

"Bella think rationally." Dumbledore speaks with his pleasant voice. "You can't thrust him blindly to face trails. He should choose his own path."

"And believe me he is just like his father, attention seeking, arro ." again Snape voice stops.

"Even lily couldn't have raised him any better."

"He will hate me by what he may hear." Bella speaks in fear. , hating to show weakness.

"Harry is intelligent with quick mind. He has started to see strangeness of his powers. Soon he will deduct his relation between his scar and Voldemort."

Harry could not hear anymore. His head pounding with anger or overuse of magic, he didn't care. They are hiding something important from him. What is the reference of Lily being his mother? In his anger, he entered his room. He started to roam angrily trying to think. He needed to storm on anyone or thing. He couldn't understand why he is feeling angry. Was it because he felt somewhat betrayed or was it because he is bereft for his due fame? The more he though only one solution seemed palpable. The strange powers, Dumbledore personal interest in him, tight vigilance around him, his seclusion from magical world and reference of Lily being his mother all pieces fall perfectly fit together.

He is not Harry Bellatrix Black but Harry James Potter. Only thing that did not fit is his mother Bellatrix Lenstrange. According to the book, 'Rise and Fall of Dark Arts' Bellatrix acted as second in command. Why then the supporter of The Dark Lord is helping the Light Champion. He often ruminated about this before, but now the reason must become clear. Was all his life he is living up to now is an illusion?

For rest of the day he kept on pacing in his room, cursing in muggle way. Even house elf gave him a wide berth. The night sets in.

There is a knock.

"Who is it?" Harry barked.

"Master Harry, Madame wants to see you." Bethy answered.

"Is Snape still here?"

"No! But Professor Dumbledore is staying."

"Huh! What I need, more lectures. I will be there in a minute."

Harry took a deep breath, shuffled his anger down.

His mom was waiting for him in the hall. She is alone. 'Good, no Dumbledore'. She looks flustered.

"Sit down Harry." She is speaking more stiffly than normally.

Harry obeys.

"I want to tell you something." Bella started to speak without ceremony.

"I know."

"Know what?"

"I am Harry James Potter."

There is a silence.

"Since when?"

"Since morning." Harry replied.

Bella closes her eyes. The whole room starts to vibrate responding to her emotional turmoil.

"Do you know the whole story?"

"No!" Harry spoke sincerely, he want to know the truth.

Bella sit down and keep intently staring into fire, which is burning merrily. Her face is taut as if remembering something unpleasant. "It was Halloween night when it all started. I joined the death eaters. I joined because I loved my husband Rod. The great fool I was." Bella spat viciously.

"I was wrong. He didn't love me. He used me to rise higher in the circle. And to please him I did many horrible things." His mother stopped. She starts to issue a strange black aura.

"I would have left him, worse maimed him if it were not for my son. I thought my husband too loved him. Some day he may return to us and whisper sweet words in my ear. We may run away somewhere Dark Lord couldn't reach. But, at Halloween day, he did something that I can never forget."

The fire suddenly shoots up, shading her impassive face red.

"He killed my son. My Ten-month-old son, for some ritual, Dark Lord wanted child, a live one. I didn't know then. Why The Dark Lord is happy? My husband so happy that it can't be compare with time when I married him or our son was born. I asked him about our child. He just laughed, happy because he could be any use to Dark Lord and his action has lifted his position. I am his most trusted was all he talked. From that time onwards, I lost the faith in my Husband and in one who called himself Dark Lord who just care for more power." Bella's voice cracked a little.

"On the Halloween day, I was feeling reckless. I was planning to betray The Dark Lord. I glimpsed you just once, but..." Bella left the sentence incomplete.

"I saw her, Lilly's' ghost, which swirled around you. Like a strange cadence urging me to protect you. You were so tiny, cute just like my Crapinus. I could not harm you, I could not harm The Dark Lord, but I will defy The Dark Lord by raising you. I changed my name Bellatrix Lenstrange (who is The Dark Lord's puppet, cruel vicious fighter) to Bellatrix Black (who is warrior of light) to protect my son."

"This Scar," Harry, asked which showed only when he was agitated or used his magic.

"The curse touched you."

There is an uncomfortable silence.

"You hate me now, don't you?" Bella asked.

Tears sprung in his eyes. Harry shook his head. She tentatively took a step forward and hugged harry. Harry could feel warmth flowing back into his body. After some time Bella straightened and walked away. Harry made a motion to stop her. But, a hand prevented her from moving.

Harry turns his head to see Dumbledore standing behind him.

"Sherbet lemon," Dumbledore offered. Harry shook his head.

"That was very noble of you."

Harry did not say anything. He never knew the risk he was putting his mother when he roamed on unsupervised.

"I never knew." Harry says as he stared at the gloomy fireplace.

"Love sometimes makes strangest choices." Dumbledore speaks wisely.

Tears trickle on his face. Her both mothers have suffered so much for his sake.

"Do you want to meet Lily? Dumbledore asked suddenly.

Harry turned, staring widely in to the eyes of his mentor.

"You are kidding! Right."

Dumbledore just smiled.

"Harry, what do you know about the different realms?"

He had heard that word somewhere, but do not know where.

Seeing the confused face, Dumbledore answered, "realms are planes that coexist, Alternate dimension that bind the mortal plane." Seeing more confused face he smiles.

"Please sit down." Dumbledore spread his hand. Suddenly, a fireball appears on his palms. Harry gasp in surprise.

"The core is mortal realm. The halos surrounding are realm moving fluidly always inconstant, always in conflict." The ball disappears. "Many creatures has the power to easily transverse this realms

"Up till now we know about 4 realms that exit."

"Four." Harry repeated.

"The realm of shadow: used by house elves. The realm of beast: used by phoenix. The realm of dead: used by ghost. The realm of darkness: used by dementors."

There is silence. "A shadowy realm not many don't Know exit. Spirits, violent, helpful or possessive, reside there. Some worship them as god. When a powerful witch or wizard dies, he/she can become a sprit." There is pause.

Dumbledore ask again, "Do you want meet your mother? But mind you she will be very possessive spirit."

Harry just kept gazing into the blue eyes as answer formed into his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

The bold letters are taken directly from book. I don't owe HP universe. The chapter may be little long and boring. Please bear it.

Hogwarts Express

. Early in the morning they apparates, this is second time he is visiting Diagon Alley. First time when he visited, he was 5 years old. He is really looking forward to it. It is like dream come true

_**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad.…"**_

_**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon.…**_

Harry entered the Diagon alley. Bella was busy talking with a wizard. He quietly slips away. He wanted to visit a Zonko branch, about which Draco was bragging. If he asked his mother, she will definitely decline. He asked direction to a passerby. It is some old wart, which covered her face.

"Come sonny, I will take you there."

After three or more turns, Harry had a nagging suspicion that he is wandering somewhere where he should not. The shops around have become grimmer, folks more unpleasant.

Suddenly, his guide disappeared. He found himself in some place definitely dedicated for Dark Arts.

"Lost are you, boy." A hag asked with a glee.

"no." Harry answered coolly which he was not feeling.

All strange peoples were slowly closing in. he cringe a step back.

"Leave my son alone." Bella's voice boomed somewhere. Before he could understand anything, all the natives surrounding him started to wither on the ground. Their unearthly screams pained Harry ears. Others gave him wide berth, Bella even wider.

"Don't do that ever again until you are strong enough to wipe of these slimes off."

"I am sorry. I was searching something." However, for Harry it is a lesson. He isn't strong enough to move openly.

_**He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad.…"**_

_**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon.**_

_**They bought Harry's schoolbooks in a shop called Flourish and Blotts. Then potion ingredient. At last, white snowy owl from Eeylops Owl Emporium.**_

Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. shop which he was yearning to visit. Having your own wand is like taking a step forward in magical world.

It was narrow and shabby for all its fame. A bell tinkled somewhere inside. An old man with pale skin, silvery eyes was standing before them.

"Ah yes, Miss Black. I was hoping when you would visit me." He turned his attention toward Harry, "ready for your wand."

'I will wait outside, Harry." Harry just nods.

"Your mother is a strange case. Her second wand holly and unicorn hair 14 inches is very different from walnut and dragon heartstring, 12 ¾ inches. I say her changes are drastic, but wand chooses the owner."

"Well Mr. Black. Which is your wand arm?"

"Right." Harry answered.

"Hold your hand out." After taking some measurement, he flit though shelves pulling down many boxes.

Harry tried many, but with each wand, he felt like something is missing. However, with each wand Ollivanders screeched more excitingly, "try this one, Beachwood and dragon heartstring, Nine inches, flexible. No … This one…" this continued for half an hour.

"Tricky customer. I have unique wands too. I will need a lock of your hairs." Harry nods and wince in pain as his hairs are plucked.

Placing the hair in strange silver scales, the wand maker muttered in some strange words. "Strange, very strange, Mr. Black you show inclination towards Holly and phoenix."

He pulls out a most dusty case from most dusty rack.

"I wonder, now. Will it work, 11 inches, holy and phoenix feather, nice and supple."

Moment Harry griped the wand, sudden warmth started to spread into his arm, hair roots, and whole body. The wand started to shooting sparks as if in excitement.

"Excellent Harry." Ollivanders congratulate him. Harry too feels relief. He was dreading that they will not be able to find a wand for him.

"Curious... strange… very strange.' Ollivanders mutters.

"What is so strange?" harry asked.

"So it happened, Mr. Black, I remember all the wands I have sold. It so happen, the phoenix who gave only one more feather which is in the wand of The Dark Lord."

"Yes Mr. Black." Ollivander continued seeing the shocked expression, "16 inches, made of Yew, Extremely formidable in wrong hands."

Harry stroking his wand in awe as he listened aptly, "this wand resisted everyone, even injured a child. It will not choose you, unless." Ollivander's eyes flickers. "You are related to you-know-who." His eyes does and upward flick towards the scar which has become visible.( it only becomes visible when he use magic).

"Mr. Potter, I should have known. Dumbledore's cryptic remark about Spare wand, really."

"Mr. Ollivander. You are…" harry tried to say.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Harry nods, deciding to trust the man. He pays 10 galleons for his wand and exit. His mother is waiting for him with a snowy owl.

"This is your gift for admittance into Hogwart."

"Thanks … mom." Seeing his own owls felt like finality, like taking a big step into a dangerous world that worshiped or tried to kill Harry Potter. Bella side along apparated harry to house before leaving for her work.

Harry was packing his stuff in two compartmental trunks. Robes, clothing, and socks, books, and quills, parchment: and other normal stuff in upper compartment. In his, second compartment which can be opened only by his key, he placed all his prized possession. His invisibility clock, which Dumbledore had presented many eons before, many sensitive books about dark arts, and especially nasty one, he had stolen from his mother library, Curses that cut.

His owl Hedwig was busy displaying her wings in majestic drill. Tomorrow is 1st September. Day he will ride the Hogwart Express.

At five o clock, he wakes up, too early and too excited to sleep. He rechecked his Hogwart list. He wears muggle clothing because he is more comfortable in them.

By10 he is dressed, packed and loaded into a taxi advance booked by his mother. They reached King Cross in 10 mins. All this time, though harry was fidgeting with excitement, Bella is silent brooding. They load his trunk and Hedwig on a trolley push it until they reach platform 9.

"Harry," his mother speaks at last. "I have very important mission. It will take many months to complete. I won't be able to meet you or write you letters."

His mother is different from others. She did not cuddle him, made and force-fed tasty food or sing lullaby on lonely night. However, place her soul on thin wire to save and protect him: the chosen one.

"Okay mum." Harry nodded.

Bella hugged him for the last time before disappearing.

He pushed his trolley through the barrier. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform sparsely populated with people as he had come an hour early. A sign overhead said Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock.

He perused through the compartment, at last finding the one, which suited his taste. Others were slightly packed and noisy. First, he shovels the cage, and then tries to lift the trunk. But, it is too heavy. He taps the trunk slightly with his wand and mutters: "SHRINK." The trunk shrinks to size that of a brief case. He chooses himself a window side seat.

He removes his book, "Goblin War, Wizard Mistake."

"_In 1729, the goblin of Sevaar clan asked the Wizengamot for the right to persecute wizard Antony Goldeistein for use of unforgivable on three Goblins and blinding of a Goblin by use of __**"Lumina Maximum**__," _spell.

_The charges for unforgivable were dropped as Wizengamot agreed to defense_ _plea _that_ charges cannot be proved (PRIORI INCANTATEM didn't showed use of unforgivable, veritaserum and truth glare don't work on goblin),_

_Antony found guilty of one charge is sentenced a two-month in Azkaban and 500-galleon fine._

_Four month after Antony killed a goblin in rage, which caused one of the bloodier rebellions, 'Sevaar Rebellion'._

Harry kept on reading, jolting down imp points, spells and unheard words. When the chapter finished he closed the book. He closes his eyes to ruminate the facts. Acc to book most causes of rebellion were wizard made or caused due to wizard's interference. This phenomenon holds true to almost all fact except, 'the King rebellion' which could have prevented if wizards would have interfered.

Only work is to submit his homework to Dumbledore.

Station is packed with parents who were talking and children screaming. Through the window, he spots Draco with two cronies. Harry waves at them, but Draco tactfully ignores him.

Whistle blows, the compartment door slide open. A round face boy enters, pulling a trunk with one hand while other hand held a frog. One look was enough to know Gryffindor through and through. His mother had warned him, remain on guard with a Gryffindor who knows when he is pull into their nonsense

"Is the place free here?"

Harry nods as he opens 'Beginner guide to transfiguration'

"My name is Neville Longbottom. This is my pet Trevor."

"Harry Black, Hedwig." Harry replied tartly trying to stifle further conversation.

However, the boy did not seem to get the signal.

He kept on talking asking very stupid question and telling him about his grandmother, who is very formidable, Longbottom manor (one of the oldest manor in standing) and his pet Trevor. Harry was just half-listening to all grovel. But, for some reason he found himself warming towards the boy. So, this is the Gryffindor non-sense.

Harry smiled forlornly. The boy (eating chocolate frog after offering, but Harry ignored) in front of him is leading such a normal life. He could find friends without any risk. Visit any place he wants. Reach out for new peoples.

The trolley lady comes with load full of sweets. Liquor wands, Bertie Blotts every flavor beans, chocolate frogs. He wanted too but could not buy, as he has warning not to buy anything. Harry eats his lunch packed by Bethy. Neville buy many more sweets to binge. He offers them once more but Harry ignores it. He knew the boy has affected him by his purity and innocence .Never has he been treated so freely.

The door opens and three people enter. Harry spots Draco in the center. The other two were mean looking thugs.

"So this is the famous Emphatic Longbottom." Neville nods. Harry feels a little uncomfortable. Bad air between Malfoys and Longbottoms is well known.

"Draco get your stupid head out of here." Harry whispered coldly pulling his wand.

"You are bullying me." Draco drawled trying to copy his father.

"Yes, I Am." Harry speaks intently letting sparks fly out of his wand. Both thugs just blinked stupidly.

One, a little dumber thought to scare Harry with his size by approaching menacingly, but he yells rather pitifully. Harry just used a stinging hex on him.

"I can do much more than that." Harry challenged softly.

Trio just scampers off.

Suddenly Harry hears hurried footsteps; a girl with bushy hair enters

"What is going on here?" she asks with rather accusing tone.

"Nothing had a small fight."

"Wow u are really so cool." Neville say beamingly.

Harry felt him stomach warming. Why is the person affecting him? Only praise from Dumbledore or his mother made him feel so proud.

"Better change your clothes, we are nearly there." She spoke in rather disapproving tone, one that mothers use when their child does something wrong.

"Would you mind leaving us?"

"Whatever. I came here only because people outside are behaving childishly."

Harry curls a smile. He knew what she is trying to say.

Too soon, they were in great hall waiting for sorting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorting the room**

Once he enters the hall, Thousands of candles, which were floating midair. The roof is bewitched to look like outside sky. Hat sings it song and there was applause over it. In the center of the High Table sat Albus Dumbledore. He did not recognize other teacher except for Snape who seems to be shying away from light. Professor McGonagall a very stern looking witch who wears her hair in tight bun step forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I read your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool and get sorted."

"Abbot Hannah."

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbles toward the stool and put on the hat.

""HUFFLEPUFF," the hat shouted.

"Black Harry." Harry quickly walks towards the stool and he puts the hat. The hat slide down. He intently stares into darkness.

"_Hmm. interesting this is where you were hiding Harry Potter._

"_Hmm. Difficult, very difficult."_

"_Urge to prove yourself, talent … umm my goodness selflessness, courage… quick devious mind … Intelligence… where should I place you?"_

"_The house which you belong is_

SLYTHERIN"

A table erupts in cheer and claps. He sits next to the boy wearing a Prefect batch.

"Well done. I am prefect Adrian Paucey." The burly person says while shaking his hand.

Slowly sorting continued. Gryffindor were the noisiest bunch. Soon Draco and his two cronies joined Slytherin while Neville and bushy hair girl Hermione became Gryffindor.

After a hearty meal Professor Dumbledore stands.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"**First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."**

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the red headed twins.**

"**I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.**

"**Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.**

"**And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

Many students were taking the notice lightly.

"First years follow me." Prefect Paucey ordered.

They snaked their way into the dungeons. It felt cooler and safer here.

"Nudge the way firmly in your mind otherwise you will get lost."

They pause at the stretch of bare, damp wall.

"When you reach this spot, you have to speak the password." The door concealed inside the wall opens to reveal common room.

"Wait here till professor Snape arrives."

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone-walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs. Harry to picks a chair to sit, Waiting for Snape to arrive.

It is almost night by the time Snape arrived. Room, which seemed small at first, had enlarged enough to accommodate the whole house.

Snape was standing in the center. He pressed his lips into thin line before speaking cold drawling voice, "we have gathered here to welcome new blood that is been chosen to serve the noble and powerful house of Slytherin."

Snape was behaving completely different than he behaved at his house; here he is colder and fiercer.

"We, the Slytherins respect only those with pure blood or strength. We always pick the winning side as you all have done by choosing Slytherins." Snape stops for a moment to stare his audience.

"A good Slytherin follows some rule, privacy: don't enter other student room unless invited. Strength: respect the person stronger then you."

"If you have any problem with your comfort, talk with Comy the head elf." Snape flicked his wand. A tray appeared with drinks laden over it, Mostly butter beer.

Snape continued, his voice becoming a mere whisper, "fighting among you is forbidden. We Slytherin fight with brains not brawn. But-"Snape stops. The older students are all silent. It was as if Snape had cast some form of compulsion over everyone.

"If you want to challenge anyone just talk to me. Whatever happens here remains here."

Harry picked himself a pint of butter beer from the tray, which is floating around to serve everyone.

"I will desist you all from only one thing. Leave the first year Gryffindor alone."

"I will not tolerate any behavior that lowers the pride and status of the blood. Let our blood remain pure and strength increase. To Slytherin." Snape raised his cup.

"To Slytherin," Everyone followed.

After the toast, Snape ordered the prefect to take over.

The female prefect shepherded the girls to another door.

"This door leads toward boys dorms." Paucey informed. The girls took the door leading them deeper in to dungeons." Each student is assigned a separate own room. Walk until you find caption of your name etched over the door. Recognition spell is been cast over them. Do not forget to sign the logbook. That's all." The prefect bowed and walked away.

Suddenly there is rise in exciting chattering of all the first years. Harry smirked, all other were familiar with each other. Only he felt like an outsider. He did not have enough will to talk with anyone. Neither any one wanted to talk with him. The broad tunnel they were walking kept on winding like a large coiled snake. On both sides were doors with their owner's name. At last, he found a door, which bore his name. Harry, just a name, but in his guts gut he knew this is his room. The door was dull greenish in colour. Other thing he observed that no other student room was near him. It is as if he has the most furtherest room available.

He pushes the door open. The room is gloomier for his taste. Large four-poster bed with drawing of snake, brackets with torches in them illuminated the room in shadowy hue. There is small table, a fireplace that is burning merrily, a bookrack, which is empty, and a cupboard. Even with these spare amenities, the room with few decorations could become comfortable.

His trunk is already in place. As he walks towards the bed, his eyes find something unusual. The cupboard is hiding something. His senses were informing him. Magic strong, dark and alien then that of the castle is residing here. He opened the cupboard. Empty. The magic is clocking something.

He wasn't sure what to do. He just prods the center of magic with his wand. The magic was waiting for just for such signal. There is very strong pulse, like one seen in cracker before exploding. A secret flap slides open to reveal a cache of books.

Some very old, frayed in the corners, some relatively new, in some the names could not be read. Slowly Harry loaded all the books on his bed. There are 20 odd books. Most of them were history books (HISTORY OF WIZARDING FAMILIES 14 volumes)

RISE AND FALL OF SLYTHERIN LINE (name of the author had faded away)

Lasts five books were more interesting

SNAKE AND PARSELTONGUE by Morag Slytherin

BLOOD RITES

IMMORTILITY AND FOOLISH WIZARDS WHO CHASED IT by Abernethy Crowe

INDIAN GODS AND SNAKE CLAN by Rishi Jaibhadra

A very small booklet titled CURSES LEGAL TO ILLEGAL by Slvwen Polanski

He could feel some books belonged to restricted section. What should he do? He had the feeling that someone (the castle wanted him to have the books).it is a funny notion, but, the castle is alive due to brimming magic. He will keep them until he learn everything. Once he made up his mind, he slipped the book back into the secret chamber. Once the slides the flap shut, the chamber disappears leaving only the halo of strange magic.

He finds the logbook on the table, 'OWNER OF THE ROOM, PLEASE SIGN.'

He flips open the book. The list of previous owner isn't long. Only four names,

Last owner was, 'TOM MORVOLO RIDDLE. 1942-1948'

Underneath he tried to write his name, 'HARRY BELLATRIX BLACK.'

However, for some reason, words BELLATRIX and BLACK disappeared. He tried writing them many times but to no avail.

At last just as a quirk, he inscribes HARRY JAMES POTTER. The words didn't disappear. However, logbook fades away.


	7. Chapter 7

First Visit

As Harry walk towards the GH for breakfast one thing become clear most of them are childish. Not knowing the potential of their power or having any motive to guide them. Arguing, making ruckus over petty reason. He couldn't bear the humiliation of befriending them. Even Slytherin were nothing then self-egoist, pompous brats. The Gryffindor were a nuisance Esp. The TWIN RED HEADED WEASLEY. Their pranks though good were aimed at Slytherins.

Different teachers, usually with other houses, took the classes. Neither house worked smoothly with Slytherins. Prof. McGonagall taught Transfiguration. Her appearance demanded obedience and respect, which she received without ado. Before staring, she lectured about good conduct and responsibility. Only way to impress her is through excelling in her subject. However, when he finished the task of turning match into needle He did not received very liberal praise. As the class, progressed one thing became very clear. There is a very large wall of skill separating Harry form other student.

The strangest class he ever attended turned out to be DADA. The moment he entered the class, a strange sensation engulfed him, one that of intimidation in a presence of Powerful wizard. Professor Quirrell is definitely more powerful than Snape but less than that of Prof. McGonagall. His aura was more sinister black than that of Snape and his mother, something to do with close involvement with dark arts. Hence, he is a DADA teacher. For all the hype, Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. Quirrell nervous and trembling couldn't even string two words properly. He was terrified of his own shadows. "What a rug of teacher?" Draco muttered as they left the classroom. Though Harry wanted to agree, the way Quirrell acted seemed bogus as if he is hiding his identity.

Professor Flitwick he liked immediately. The tiny little part wizard (Dumbledore had showed him how aura of part human differed from humans) who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. Here is someone who has dedicated his life only to teach others.

The thing that intrigued him more than lesson was the castle itself. For some reason he felt very safe and secured.

Friday was an imp day. He is having a lesson from Professor Dumbledore. He was sitting in his usual couch, which is near the fireplace. A little away, Draco is talking to his goons, "I wrote to my father, Dumbledore has really gone senile, allowing so many mudbloods to study here. There is one in our year too. The Granger girl. "

"Really?" Harry asked. Draco was trying to avoid him from the Sorting night.

Crabbe and Goyle looked scared, remembering the Express incident.

"So, the so called prince of Slytherin is too scared to talk to me alone."

"Crabbe, Goyle– you wait outside. I will be there in a sec." Draco drawled.

"Are you feeling scared?" Harry asked in mocking tone.

Once they were alone, Harry asked properly, "what is going on?" like his father, Draco too had a unique talent for mining information. And, whatever happens, Draco will always work for him. He owes a wizard debt after all.

After side glancing to see whether any one is spying or not, Draco speaks, "there are some strange rumors flying around in the society."

"Strange. In what ways"

"Someone is spreading the news about the chosen one is alive. " Draco pauses.

"My father is saying that your mother is behind the Gringgot break in. Your mother is trying to resurrect The Dark Lord."

"Preposterous." Harry exclaimed. Something didn't add up here. His mother though has some faults is loyal to Dumbledore.

" ... hence I can't be seen with you." Draco speaks haughtily and walked away. Harry stood rooted there for a long time. His mother is doing something reckless. He must ask Dumbledore about it.

Potion is the only lesson that took place in the dungeons. The room is creepy with many bottled animals and smoky air. The class was already in full swing and Snape was giving some lecture when he arrived.

"Black, you are late, next time I won't be so lenient." Potion being the only class they took together with their arch rivals Gryffindor. All the Gryffindors scowled; most violent of them was a red headed Gryffindor, definitely a Weasly muttered something. Neville just shook his head.

"As I was saying before we were disturbed, any misbehavior in my class will not be tolerated." Snape stops for a sec and asked suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Tut tut… any one." Snape muttered ignoring Hermione's hand.

"Let us see, Longbottom, What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane."

"I don't know. But, I think Hermione knows. Why don't you ask her?"

Few people snickered.

Snape was not pleased. "For your information, Longbottom asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. As for monkshood and wolfs bane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Longbottom."

Harry had an urge to tease Snape just a little. "Sir, what Neville was saying is right." Harry speaks.

Snape stared. Harry defiantly returned it. He is testing Snape a little.

"Detention, Mr. Black. Do not make me take points." Some Gryffindors scowled.

As the class progressed, they start to mix simple potion to cure boils. Harry was feeling little moody and rebellious. He decided to make Zabini his target. Whenever he would try to add a potion ingredient, he would have severe urge to itch. Thank to Harry (who could perform itching spell wordlessly and wandlessly)

Snape criticized everyone potion. Gryffindor bore most of the burnt along with Zabini; he praised only Malfoy and completely ignored Harry.

At last, the lecture finished. For Detention, he has cleaned the room. It took him his whole afternoon to clean the dungeon. Once he finished cleaned he heads up for dinner. After dinner, he asked Bloody Baron to show him the way to Dumbledore's office. Bloody Baron is a very creepy looking ghost who can scare Peeves to boot. Baron will help if asked for help properly.

He stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle speaks the password 'Crunchy bar'. The gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. He stepped onto it the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Harry saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. He is about to knock, when he heard Dumbledore talking. Talking very clearly as if someone and someone (Dumbledore) wants him to hear it.

"Albus, the bait is taken." With a shock, Harry recognized his mother voice.

"Good." Dumbledore sighed, "As expected."

"The other scums and thin bloods are starting to fear me again." Bella continued gleefully.

"Has Tom revealed himself to you, yet?"

"No but soon."

There is a silence, so intense that even crackling of fire could be heard.

"Ministry will act before Friday." Dumbledore supplied.

"Those weak runts think they can capture me. Ha."

"I won't be able to help you nor will my order intervene."

"Playing safe, are you Albus?" Bella sneered. "I don't need any help from an old geezer like you to protect Harry."

"Bella, I am too trying to protect Harry. Pardon me for my lack of modesty being far more brainer than you, my ways tend to be indirect."

"Books, Ha!" his mother snorted. "If I had my way he would be apprenticed to Kwain."

Suddenly Bella stops talking. "I have to go. Someone has entered my domain."

"Please be careful. Do not do anything harsh. There are people waiting for you."

"Tell Harry that I love him." His mother spoke with difficulty. The rawness of tone made his heart very heavy with emotion. He couldn't stop himself. Harry pushes the door open.

"Mom wait." However, he was too late.

"So, you were spying." Dumbledore spoke gently with twinkle in his eyes.

"You-you did it on purpose." Harry accused. His voice strangely flattened.

"I thought it is a good idea for you to hear your mother's voice. She wouldn't have been able to speak so frankly with you around."

Harry had no answer; hence, he sits on the chair.

"How was your first week here, with already a detention under your belt?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry just smiled.

"You shouldn't have tested Prof Snape in such a way." Dumbledore mildly chided.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see whether his is impartial or not."

Fawkes screeched nodding its beautiful head.

"There is no use chasing moon rabbits. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Let us dive into arcane mystery of magic."

"Harry what are difference between metamorphosis, poly juicing and shadow shifting."

"Umm. I don't know."

"Think," Dumbledore smiled, "magic is just application of thoughts."

Harry closed his eyes. Metamorphosis… once a person had come with his mother. He could change his hairs, face and shape on demand. To amuse him he turned himself into portly old woman with squeaky voice.

"Metamorphosis don't need bit of hair to change shape while Poly juicing and shape-shifting needs it. "

"That is pretty much correct." Dumbledore answers as he nods his head. "Read this book to understand the theory."

Harry looked at the title, 'Ancient Celtic Powers.' Name of the author is not visible.

"Before we depart let us practice." Dumbledore spoke mildly, but for some reason that tone never bode good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eye of the Messenger**

Harry was dreaming fitfully. After practice (which was very severe), he was very tired, so tired that he could not sleep properly. Now his dream is ridiculed by some strange voice.

"Harry." The voice was beckoning him through the dark haze. It is as if he is in some dark, stuffy and very cold room. Only trail led nearer to the source of light. At last, after flitting a lot through darkness he reached a light.

A flame, formless though beautiful, warm though not hot, bright and very homely. It is very familiar. He had met it before. Harry shuddered remembering the last encountered.

"Mother," it is Lily, definitely his birthmother.

"Harry Dear, your soul is disturbed today." Harry didn't answer, just kept on basking in warm presence.

"Bella is acting rashly again."

Harry nodded.

"Harry dear, I see terrible times ahead of you. Whatever happens don't give in your despair." The flame started to flicker violently, its brilliance slowly dwindling.

"It seems that I have transcended the living for long. Harry whatever happen be-friend them, the three Gryffindors. They are your three eyes."

Harry woke up suddenly. It is 4 o'clock in the morning. He rubbed his temple a little, as it hummed a lot. His guardian spirit is urging him to make friends with the Gryffindors. Their faces were still flowing in his mind.

Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. Everyone talked about flying; they were very excited about it, Except Harry. He has never flown before. Nor will he be able to fly afterwards. He does not know the reason behind it but the broomstick go haywire if they are very close to him. Sometime the flight spell over them is negated completely. Hence, he is excused from the lesson. Flying is one of his unfulfilled secret obsessions.

He was thinking of approaching Hermione, as the Gryffindor are having a free period now. He knew this because two first years were taking about how to spend the free time. Cautiously he approached a couple of Gryffindors.

"Hello boys! Do you know where bushy head Hermione is?"

This startled them. A Slytherin never ask nicely about any Gryffindor.

"Answer me." harry asked again, using compulsion. It is power, which can confuse weak-minded peoples and make them blurt stupidly.

The Boy with sand colour hair was acting very foolishly.

The dark colored boy answered, "In the library," in strange constricted voice.

"Thanks." Harry released the compulsion. Maintaining it is a tad tiring.

He traced his way back to the library. He really wanted to spend some time here. However, his first week at the school was very busy. He spotted Hermione reading a very large tome with her nose almost sweeping the pages. He too issues a book 'Quidditch and history of flying' to read form Madam Prince. He sit exactly front row so that Hermione could spot him. If he approached her directly, she would scamper. Gryffindors don't trust Slytherins and the feeling is mutual. After half an hour, he made his move. He walked as easily as he could towards her.

"Hey bushy head, you are reading the wrong book." she looks up. She had pretty face with lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"If you want to understand Quidditch, read this book." Harry speak as he places a book on the table

"Quidditch and history of flying." Hermione reads.

"I will loan it to you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and asked, "Why will you do it."

"You are a muggle born – a guest- and intelligent and I really want to help you." Harry said with a wink.

Hermione blushed slightly at the compliment, "why everyone does is afraid of you."

Now was his turn to be surprised. "How do you…?"

"I see. Other just stops dead wherever you pass."

Harry smiled. She is very sharp. "Because," Harry closed his eyes. There were no in the library, except for Madam Prince who was far away. He releases his compulsion as strongly as possible so that his body baths in reddish hue. After maintaining the Aura for few sec, he let it fade away. "I am strange." Hermione wasn't looking with fear or envy but awe and surprise.

"Is that a compulsion Aura?" Hermione asked.

It was Harry's turn to be astonished, "how… how do you know?"

"I read it in a book. You must be stronger to have it so early. People having auras are rarer than Animagus."

Harry asked, "Really,"

"You haven't read," Hermione bossily asked. They talked for an hour. Hermione though muggle born knew many things. She was much better in academic than he was.

Hermione excused herself (she had to attend flying lesson) after promising to meet near lake before sunset tomorrow.

As he was excused from the lesson -owing to the problem-He decided to visit Hagrid. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside

Harry knocked. Suddenly he is greeted by bounding bark. The door opened. Fang -an enormous black boarhound- jumped knocking him down to lick him like mad. "Back fang," Hagrid pulled the boarhound by his color.

"Huh it's ye." Hagrid muttered.

"I am sorry. I was busy." Harry muttered entering before the door closed.

Harry places a giant copper to boil some tea. He pours some into a teapot and adds few rock cakes. But, Harry didn't touch them as he had a good idea about Hagrid's cooking. However, Hagrid was acting too coolly. He kept on twitching his beards. He kept on eyeing Harry balefully.

Harry at last gave up the pretext of drinking tea when he saw a strange slimy thing looking floating over it.

"Hagrid is there a problem?" Harry asked

"Ye are sorted ..." Hagrid, mumbled something.

"Oh! Sorted in Slytherin." Harry repeated dumbly.

"Dumbledore told me to enter Slytherin."

"Dumbledore told ye..." Hagrid muttered shocked. Hagrid just hero worshipped Dumbledore." ye mayhap …some reasons."

"Even if I am in Slytherin, you are my best friend."

For the first time Hagrid broke into true whiskery smile. Hagrid gave his patent bone-crushing hug.

"I knew. Lily's kid will never gonna turn evil. Oh I shouldna told ye that."

"It is okay Hagrid. I know."

"Ye knew. Ye are James and Lily's kid." Harry nodded.

Hagrid sighed in relief. "Ye know ye looks lika James except eyes Lily's eyes." Lovingly he ruffled Harry's hair. "Ye comb yer hairs sometime."

Harry smiles as he dares a pudding colored oddly like a troll bogies. As moth hour approached Harry, he patted Fang for last time, bids Hagrid goodbye and start to walk towards castle.

He was half way from castle when he observed something odd. The sky turned dark too dark completely encasing him in a black blanket, Even chirping of the birds' disappeared.

Harry shivered as temperature dropped further. Vapory mist starts to issue from his nose. He couldn't move an inch. He was seeing nothing than black pitch darkness. He fumbled for his wand. However, for some strange reason he couldn't find it.

A second figure coalesced inside. He could outline sliver of human shape. Suddenly light pours in, bringing human shape to sharp relief. Harry could suddenly breathe easily as if weight is lifted off his chest.

"Harry James Potter, it is an honor to meet you." Harry squinted. A strange man comes to his focus wearing a jacket and a dhoti. His hairs are long and arranged like a firecracker fuse. His face painted with various symbols.

"Who are you?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Oh you could call me anything, well wisher or MESSENGER."

"What do you want?" Harry asked with a guarded tone. Something was strange with this new comer. It is as if a fold of skin is worn to hide uncalculated power.

"You are the center of worldly forces."

"O I guess so." Harry mumbled not knowing what to answer. The power the man was emitting unsettled him.

"I would like to help to forward the plot," Saying so he fetches out a locket. A strange large bead tethered to a strong chain. The Bead looked more like shriveled walnut. Harry spreads his hand involuntarily. The Bead glowed in white light so strong that it pained the eyes. The moment it settled in his palm a strange symbol appeared on the Bead.

"Symbol of Strength. It will help you to find other eyes." Speaking so, the man disappears leaving Harry gawking at the spot holding a weightless bead locket. It took Harry some time to collect his wits. The Locket was giving off a very strong aura, stronger than his wand.

He ran as fast as he could towards Dumbledore's office. He knocks the door.

"Enter."

Harry complies.

"Good lord Harry. To what pleasure do I owe such a late visit?"

In haste to come here, he had forgotten about the time. Oddly, enough he didn't encountered any student, teacher or ghost on the way. Someone wanted him to reach Dumbledore unhampered.

"I had a strange encounter when I was… umm…. Returning to the castle."

"Strange." Dumbledore asked raising his eyebrows. "Please explain."

Harry told him everything he could remember. Telling in details about the man, how he seems to have effect over him and time.

Dumbledore kept on listening intently with a little cheerful expression. But, when he heard the word 'MESSENGER' Harry could have sworn that for a moment Dumbledore was frightened.

"Did he give you something? A token of some kind." Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Yes." Harry fished out the locket.

"Merlin's Hats!" Dumbledore cursed as he tenderly fondled the Bead locket. His face flashed series of emotion each intense than the first. At last his face settle to its wont: calm façade with twinkling eye.

"Godly gift… Really… I will take it for safekeeping. I have some test to run."

"Umm… okay. About the messenger…?" Harry asks.

"He will not visit you again. So no harm done."

"The locket…' Harry tried to ask.

"You are too young to use it." Dumbledore spoke firmly. He could sense the dismissal. He quietly walks back to CR only thinking about the locket and the mysterious MESSENGER.


End file.
